


Day 1 - Hide

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, F/M, Friendship/Love, Week 1: Just Friends, minor Gorizilla spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: “Why are we doing this? You told me we’re going to the museum, not playing hide-and-seek with your bodyguard again.”“I’m sorry."





	Day 1 - Hide

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing this sort of monthly challenge so I'm not sure if I can keep this up till the end. 
> 
> Wish me luck!

“Why are we doing this?” Marinette bemoaned, slumping her back on the bricked wall as she regained her breath. “You told me we’re going to the museum, not playing hide-and-seek with your bodyguard _again_.”

“I’m sorry,” Adrien sighed. The two were running for almost twenty minutes not only from Gorilla and Natalie but also from his rabid fans who want nothing but his kisses.

“I knew that naming a perfume line as _Kisses_ was bad,” the blond huffed then wiped his trickling sweat with the back of his hand.

“ _I have a Kiss, chuu - chuu~ Give me a Kiss, chuu - chuu~_ ”

“Oh shut up, will you?”

The pigtailed girl bellowed a laugh, much to her companion’s chagrin “I - I didn’t mean to offend you - ”

“Yet you did!”

“- and I’m sorry - ”

“You’re not sorry at all!”

“But Adrien, you got to admit, you wearing that long dress and white wings was _horribly_ ridiculous!”

“Correction, I’m not wearing a dress but a Chiton!” he miffed with a pout. “You’re a designer; you should know that!”

“But that Chiton was _way_ bigger than your body!” she snorted indignantly. “And they even made you wear a what, Angel’s Wings?! No wonder you were naturally blushing with a lovely shade of red!”

Both knew that the ’ _natural blush_ ’ was an allergic reaction and the ’ _lovely shade of red_ ’ was due to his constant sneeze.

“Stop teasing me, Marinette!” the blond whined childishly. No way he can _seriously_ stay mad at his friend. “We have to do something or else we’ll both face our best friends’ wrath!”

The girl looked around and saw a pile of junk on the alleyway.

_Well_ , she smirked at the thought. _I’m not Ladybug if I can’t use Lady Luck._

“Adrien?”

“What?”

She jerked her thumb at the garbage “I have an idea.”

 

 

 

 

 

Few minutes later, the teens arrived at their meeting place with ripped jeans, grunged shirt, sleeked hair, and a heavy mascara.

“I’m sorry Nino, we were held up for a moment - ”

“Who the _foutre_ are you and what did you do to my best friend?!”

**Author's Note:**

> You can visit chimpukampu.tumblr.com for more ML drabbles and story updates


End file.
